Berteman Dengan Hantu
by Namikaze Husin
Summary: Waktu tobi baru pulang dari jakarta ke tokyo tobi baru dikasih tahu kalau para akatsuki ingin menyelidiki rumor keluarga Namikaze.Konon katanya anak dari namikaze minato dan namikaze kushina tidak memiliki teman.dan para akatsuki ingin membuktikan rumor itu.apa yang terjadi langsung baca aja.Genre:Horror/Mystery/Humor Warning:Pingsan Ditempat selama 3jam. REVEIW PLEASSSSS.


Hallo minna..!Teriak dengan saya orang terganteng di dunia*PLAK#Di pukul para reader.*Langsung aja ya.

Disclimer:Masashi Kisimoto. Genre:Horror/Humor. Warning:Gila,Setres,Pingin ngakak sepanjang masa,Guling-guling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pada suatu hari di terminal nampaklah seorang muka rata.*Plak#Di gebukin pake sendal*Dia sedang menunggu jemputan dari seseorang yang akan selama tigapuluh menit nampaklah perem-Eh..! Maksudnya laki-laki berambut panjang sedang menuju ke tempat orang yang muka rata*Oi..Gue tobi anak baik bukan orang muka rata*.

"Senpai kok lama banget sih jemput tobi..?"Tanya tobi.

"Maaf, macet hihihihi...Un"Jawab deidara*KYAAAAAAAA...! ADA HANTU...!(Duar...!Di bom Deidara).*

"Ayo pulang senpai udah mau malam,Di mana mobilnya..?"Tanya tobi.

"Tu...!,Un"Jawab deidara sambil menunjuk mobil butut di parkiran paling pojok.*Plak#Di pukul deidara sama tobi.*

"Itu senpai..?Tanya tobi lagi tapi sambil mangap di balik topeng lollipopnya.

"Hn,Un"Jawab deidara sambil manggut manggut.

"Ya udah ayo senpai..!"kata Tobi berubah seperti biasa.

Setelah ke Parkiran paling pojok,merekapun membuka pintu mobil dan menaru barang waktu tobi ingin masuk tobi pingsan saat melihat di dalam mobil cicak,kecoak,katak,dan semut yang udah mati alias yang udah jadih bangkai.

"Senpai ini mobil udah kagak dibersihin dari kapan..?"Tanya tobi yang baru sadar.

"Hm... 15 tahun yang lalu,Un..!"Balas Deidara.

Si tobi hanya bisa terdiam saja.

Di jalan pulang ke apartemen akatsuki.

"Senpai, Itu rumah kok kotor banget ya..?"Tanya tobi.

"Nggak tau, kata leader kita akan menyelidikinya malam ini,Un"Jawab deidara.

"UAAPAAAAAAAAAAAA...!,Hari ini."Jerit histeris tobi gaje.

"Hn,Un."Jawab deidara singkat.

"Kenapa aku pulang hari ini ya kan tobi atut."Batin tobi.

"Tobi lo Kok melamun,Un."Tanya deidara.

"Nggapapa senpai."Jawab tobi.

Diapartemen akatsuki.

"TOBIIIII...!"Jerit Semua akatsuki saat tobi pulang dari jakarta.*Wah jauh amet tuh*

Semua akatsuki memeluk tobi sampe-sampe tobi gak bisa setelah itu tobi di kasih makanan supernikmad dari akatsuki.

"Oi tobi malam ini kita mau membuktikan rumor keluarga Namikaze Di kediaman Namikaze,Mau ikut gak semua orang ikut dan kami belum tahu kamu setujuh atau belum"Ucap pein.

"A..A..A..Aku setuju"Jawab tobi penuh keraguan.

Skip time

"Wah besar tapi serem ni rumah."Kata Itachi.

"Ya udah ayo masuk"Ucap pein

"Kan harusnya ketua dulu leader"Kata kisame dan para akatsuki setuju.

"Baklah."Jawab pein.

Dan setelah itu merekapun masuk ke kediaman keluarga mereka masuk,hawa mencengkam langsuk menusuk tubuh masing-masing anggota semuapun sama konan*Wah pein cari kesempatan(Di shirai tensei pain)*,Deidara sama Sasori,Itachi sama Kisame,Zetput sama Zetam,Kakuzu sama uangnya,hidan sama patung dewa jashin,Dan tobi memeluk orang berpakaian kusam.

"Senpai tobi takut...!"Kata tobi sama orang yang memakai baju Putih tidak ada jawaban.

"Senpai-senpai..!"Kata sama saja,tidak ada jawaban dan tobipun melihat sekelilingnya namun tidak ada satupun member akatsuki yang ada Cuma tobi dan orang yang memakai baju Putih itu.

"HUWEEEEEEEEE... Eh..? KYAAAAAAAA...!"Dan tobipun langsung lari tapi percuma pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Oi, mana tobi"Kata pein.

"Eh..?,Tobi hilang"kata konan.

"Oi,kita harus masuk lagi nanti tobi mati."Kata pein.

"AYO...!"Kata para akatsuki kecuali peinkonan.

"Cepet nati tobi keburu dead."Kata itachi.

"Tobi semoga dewa jashin melindungimu."Doa hidan.

"Semoga aja tobi gak mati,nanti mahal mau bayar tukang,mau bayar rumah sakit,mau beli kain kafan"Ucap kakuzu.

"Semoga aja tobi mati kan bisa jadi boneka gue..!"Kata di dead glare oleh all akatsuki.

"Ayo cepet masuk lagi."Kata konan.

Dan mereka masuk lagi ke gerbang kediaman mereka melihat lagi kebelakang,Ternyata zetsu menutup dan menguncinya.

"Oi zetsu kenapa lo kunci cepet buka."Kata pein tegas.

"Ok leader... hm... mana kuncinya ya..?"Kata zetsu."Leader kuncinya.."Kata zetsu ragu ragu.

"Kenapa kuncinya..?"Kata pein.

"Kuncinya hi...hi...hi...hilang..!"Kata zetsu.

Para akatsuki hanya mangap.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

"UAAAPAAAA...!"Jerit akatsuki

"Senpai tolong tobi tobi takut..!"Kata tobi histeris.

"Hihihihihihihihihhi"Hantu itu ngakak-ngikik gaje.

"Oi hantu kok ngakak ngikik sih"Balas tobi.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menjadi hantu..!"Kata hantu itu.

"Kan kamu hantu kok gak bisa sih."Tanya tobi.

"Karena semasa hidup aku nggak punya teman."Kata hantu itu.

"Memang kenapa gak punya teman."Kata tobi.

"Karena aku di anggap monster."Kata hantu itu.

"Oh...!,Kenapa kamu dianggap menjadi monster."Tanya tobi.

"Karena kyuubi tersegel di perutku."Jawab hantu itu.

"Kalau begitu tobi mau menjadi teman tuan hantu"Kata tobi.

"Benarkah..?"Ucap hantu itu senang.

"Hm."Jawab tobi.

"Yosh.. kalau begitu namaku Namikaze Naruto."Kata hantu yang bernama namikaze naruto itu.

"Kalau namaku Tobi."Balas tobi.

"Salam kenal..!"Kata hantu itu.

"Salam kenal...!Balas seketika hantu itupun pergi entah yang baru bertemu dengan teman barunyapun sedih karen ditinggal.

Dan setelah itu semua akatsuki masuk kerumah itu dan mendengar tobi menangis.

"Tobi lo kenapa..?"Tanya all akatsuki.

"Senpai-senpai tobi sendirian tobikan takut..!"Kata tobi marah.

"Ayo sekarang kita keluar"Kata zetsu.

"Tunggu dulu."Kata pein

"ada apa leader"Kata all akatsuki.

"Kunci pagarnya bukannya hilang."Kata pein.

"Oh iya bagai mana ini."Kata Itachi.

"Hahahahahahahahaha."Tawa zetsu.

"Oi zetsu sempat-sempatnya ya lo ketawa."Kata pein.

"Kuncinya ada di gue hahahaha... maaf ya..!"kata zetsu.

"Ayo pulang gue udah takut."Kata Konan.

"AYO..."Kata all akatsuki.

Dan merekapun belum tahu rumor tentang keluarga tobi sudah itu gentayangan karena Cuma ingin memiliki teman.

~The End~

Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic.

Saya ada satu permintaan tolong di review.

**~~~~~~~~~Review~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
